


Master Of My Heart

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abusive Dean, Alternate Universe- Slavery, Asshole Dean, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Jensen, Compassionate Sam, F/F, Falling In Love, Fiesty Jensen, Guilty Dean, Head Maid Missouri, Hurt Charlie, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt Jensen, Hurt Misha, Hurt/Comfort, Insensitive Dean, Love, M/M, Master Castiel, Master Dean, Master Dorothy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Gabriel, Poor Misha, Protective Dean, Protective Sam, Punishments, Rich Castiel, Rich Dean, Rich Dorothy, Rich Sam, Romance, Sad Dean, Sad Gabriel, Sad Jensen, Sad Sam, Sex, Shy Gabriel, Shy Jensen, Slave Charlie, Slave Gabriel, Slave Jensen, Slave Misha, Top Dean, Top Sam, eventual love, mansion, master Sam, poor Charlie, poor jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: There was a new world order. People were now judged on the amount of money you have in your bank account. Three categories of class were now created. The poor class, the middle class and the rich class. The two last classes would have it easy, it was the poor class that paid the price. How?Slavery. If you were born to a poor class family, you were marked for slavery. Come of age and they were taken from their homes and sold to the middle and rich class. According to law, every middle class and rich household must have a minimum number of four slaves. Failure to do so, you will face the full brunt of the law.Dean and Sam Winchester came from one of the most prestigious hunting families. Since the law has toughened they go to the slave market. There they purchase four slaves named Jensen, Gabriel, Misha and Charlie. The slaves were afraid. Why? Well you would have to do anything your master asked and if you didn’t than you will be punished severely. Are Dean and Sam what the slaves thought them to be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Yes it is a Jensen/Dean Fic. I know that they are the same person so I have spaced their ages just to give them a little difference in appearance. Dean is around 27, bulky and mascular like his S2 self whereas Jensen is much smaller, slim and slender like his days of our lives look. I am imagining them as different persons for the sake of fan fic purposes only, like my other fics. ♡
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic. Just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only.

There were cages everywhere. The cages were filled with at least 8 people. They were all in rags that were dirty and moth eaten. Sam hated these places because it hurt him to see human beings being sold and treated like dirt because of their financial status. He hoped that one day the world would come to its senses and end this appalling atrocity.

His brother Dean also found the new laws quite disturbing, however, he always stressed that the _law was law_ and that they needed to abide by it. Dean was at that _I don’t care_ age. All he focused on mostly was his own happiness. Sam almost punched Dean in the jaw before they made their way into the slave market today. Why? Well because of the remark his brother had made. 

 _Hey Sam , make sure we pick the good looking ones. They could help relieve a lot of stress, if ya know what I mean. For those rainy days aye_.

Sam had told Dean off. Dean was stunned at first but than admitted that he was _just joking and to take a chill pill._ Now here they are, scanning the cages for the best four. Sam was startled when he heard his brother call out for him. Sam made his way over to Dean who was talking with a man, a seller, beside a cage. As he approached the cage he could see the scared faces of four dirty slaves. His heart ached, but he tried to hold himself together. “Yeah what is it Dean?”

Dean gestured nonchalantly, “Check these ones out? They’re a little dirty but their physic is excellent. A little wash and touch up and they will be presentable. What’s say bro?”

Sam again wanted to deck his brother for his rudeness in calling them _these ones_. But in front of the already cowering slaves would not be a good idea. Instead he reached his hand out, signaling for the brown file, “What are these men’s names?”

“Does it really matter?” The seller laughed.

“Yes it does!” Sam barked instantly quietening the seller who looked down in shame.

Dean raised a brow at his brother, who in turn just scowled at him. Dean rolled his eyes, “What are their names?”

The seller sighed, “That Sandy blonde one is Jensen, 23, the dark haired one, Misha, 23, the short blonde, Gabriel, 23 and the redhead, Charlie, 23. They served under the same master since they were 18. Their master is deceased hence they are back on the market”.

Dean nodded, “Thanks”. He than turned to Sam, “Happy now?”

Sam gritted out, “I’ll be happy when they are out of these cages. We’re taking all of them”. 

The slaves were chained up, and pulled violently while being whipped on their backs. Dean couldn’t stand the whimpers and sound of pain being voiced by the four slaves, so before the handler could lower his whip once more to make contact, Dean grabbed his wrist in the air, halting his swing, growling, “I have just purchased these men. I do not want another mark on them. You will stop what you are doing. Understand me?!”

The handler backed away nodding, “Ok sir”.

Deans eyes than flickered to one of the slaves who was bold enough to look up. Emerald eyes looked into his before lowering his head once more. Dean could tell that that particular slave was probably a little daring. _Interesting_. Maybe he will appoint him his personal slave.  

Sam immediately removed the cuffs once the four men were seated in the van they had rented just for this trip. He whispered soothing words to them, “Do not worry. We will not hurt you”.

Dean bit at his lip and peered through the rearview mirror,  wanting to call his brother to hurry up front, but again his eyes met the emerald ones of the bold slave. As soon as he smiled at Jensen, if he recalled right, the slave lowered his eyes immediately back to the ground. _Very mysterious_.

The drive took thirty minutes. They entered the gates of their large mansion. Dean grumbled, “still think we should get a smaller place Sam. Just the four of us now”.

Sam just shrugged, “It’s our family home Dean. It holds many memories mind you”.

“Yeah yeah ok”. He added, “Go get Missouri Sam”.

As Sam went to fetch Missouri, Dean opened the van door, “Ok guys, please step out. Take your time”.

Everyone came out, heads still bowed. Dean eyed all of them, speaking, “Please we will not harm you here. Trust us. As long as you do not break rules or threaten us than we will not punish you. You will have chores to do. I suggests you do them,  honestly. If you cannot partake in any of the chores or you’re feeling sick than please let us know. Speaking is fine. We will allow that. You will also be given free time with which you can utilize your own way. However, you must not leave the area, stay near the mansion, do not venture outside the gate”.

Missouri came walking with Sam, “Oh look at these babies” 

“Missouri Sam will introduce you to each of them. In the meantime, get them cleaned up, properly shaven, dressed, and maybe a little trim. Give them a room with four beds as I feel that they may be more comfortable around each other as they have been together since 18 years old. Also get them well fed. Each men will be given a master each. Jensen is with me, Gabriel with Sam, Misha with Castiel and Charlie with Dorothy”.

Missouri nodded, “Ok boys. Let’s get you inside and do exactly what Master Dean has requested”.

Sam and Dean stood and watched the four slaves walk into the house. Sam spoke, “We will treat them right Dean. They deserve it”.

Dean tapped his brother lightly on the back, “Of course baby bro. We will. Now let’s get inside. I’m dying for a taste of Missouri’s home baked pecan pie”.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four newcomers join Dean and Sam for dinner...

Missouri let her eyes study all the four specimens in front of her. These were definitely fine specimens. Dean and Sam certainly knew how to pick em. Yes they needed to be fattened some but all in all they were beautiful. After removing all that dirt and grime off their hair and bodies, giving them a proper trim and clean shave, combing the red heads hair till her locks became untangled, letting them wear casual clothes such as a Jean and flannel with boots (Sam’s suggestion), the four of them looked presentable. However, There was another thing that squeezed at Missouri’s heart and that was the scars that marred the four bodies, especially the 6 foot tall one, Jensen. He had scars everywhere, his back, torso, thighs, legs, arms, even felt swollen lumps on his head. This kid had suffered the most and Missouri guessed that he must have been either a very daring person that got into trouble a lot or he was sought out for his exquisite looks.

There was a soft knock on the door. Missouri answered, “Come in”.

The door opened to reveal Sam, he looked slightly hesitant at Missouri, “Um are they decent?”

“Well Sam I wouldn’t have told you to enter if they weren’t, would I now?” 

Sam cleared his throat, “Ah yeah of course…sorry”. He walked over, eyes landing of the four new arrivals, they had their heads bowed, looking down at the floor, hands clasped in front of them. Sam felt for the souls who were conditioned to act the way they did. He only hoped that with time, they would get comfortable. His eyes roamed their forms, they looked much better now. His wandering eye came to rest on the short blonde one, something stirred within his chest at the sight of him, a beautiful sight indeed this Gabriel was. _Uh stop it Sam!_ He spoke soft and calm, “Um you all look very nice. I am here to call you to join us for dinner. Dean and I would very much want that. I’ll meet you in the dining area at 6.00pm”.

* * *

 

At 6pm every one was seated at the dinner table. Everyone meaning …..Everyone. From the maids, butler’s, cooks, heck even the gardeners. This came as a shock to Jensen. He was sure that his other three close friends felt the same, judging by their curious expressions. He looked back down at the ground when he heard footsteps approaching. Those were nice pair of boots, unable to hold back his curiosity Jensen glanced up, and immediately he wished he hadn't as his eyes met grass green ones. Master Deans.

Jensen swallowed and lowered his gaze back to the parquet floor. His heart was trying to burst out of his ribcage as he trembled lightly. A deep but gentle voice spoke the same time Jensen felt a hand brace under his chin, nudging his jaw up, “Hey don’t do that Jensen. You may look at any of us, let your eyes wonder wherever you want”. 

Jensen could only swallow, as he looked properly into his handsome masters face. His master had a smile on, his gaze directed at him. His eyes than flicked to Missouri who was standing behind Dean, giving him an encouraging smile, a wink and a nod. He brought his focus back to Dean, mustering up the courage as he shakily answered, “Ye-yes mas-master….Than-thank you ma-master”.

Deans just studied him for a while and palmed soothingly along Jensens cheek, “Ready for dinner?”

Jensen couldn’t help but lean towards the delicate touch, closing his eyes and humming.

“Well I’ll take that as a yes”. Dean than pulled his hand away. “Right let’s get you all seated shall we?”

Missouri smiled, guiding them all to their seats. Jensen sat just beside Dean, Gabriel beside Sam, Charlie beside Dorothy, and Misha beside Castiel. The rest of the staff sat down the bottom half of the table. Jensen was overwhelmed. There was food set all over the table. He has never seen so much food, well unless it’s from afar as he had to kneel and watch Zechariah chomp down on food. The only things the four of them would get to eat were scraps tossed into a plate and given to  them. It was not enough to sustain them. They were constantly hungry and weak. Now? Look at all this mouthwatering food. He was sure that they weren’t to touch it unless they were authorized by their individual masters.

Dean just clapped, “Lets eat…dig in”. Everyone did. Everyone except for the four newcomers, who just looked unsurely at each other not knowing what to do. Dean and Sam had realized that Jensen, Misha, Charlie, and Gabriel weren’t eating. The brothers shared a look, understanding passing between them. Dean laid a palm on Jensens bicep, when Jensen faced Dean, he smiled, “Eat as much as you want Jensen. Ensure that you are full. Here we have a tradition, we all eat together and everyone is free to eat what they want. Ok?”

Jensen nodded after a few seconds, “O-ok M-master”. 

Dean watched but Jensen still didn’t move. He reached out for the bowl of mashed potatoes, asking softly, “Do you like mashed potatoes Jensen?”

Jensen blushed when his stomach growled. Master Dean just chuckled, “I’ll take that as a yes”. He watched as Dean dished out a big serve of mash potatoes unto his plate. Dean filled his plate up with the foods that he wanted to eat.

The mountain of food before him was unbelievable. Jensen dug in eating slowly at first before he started to eat faster. The food was like heaven and he couldn’t help the moan that made it’s way out of him. Immediately his eyes bulged and he froze, heart once again palpitating. He was in so much trouble.

Than a big laugh tore itself out of master Dean and everyone followed through. Jensen looked up at all the happy faces, even his three  friends were trying to contain their smiles. He couldn’t help the side of his mouth that slightly curved into a smile. _Maybe, just maybe all was going to be much different._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay will Dean be a dick to Jensen?...I won't spoil it for you so find out for yourself :)

After dinner the four slaves were ordered to spend an hour with their masters before bed. Before Dean could escort Jensen, Sam jerked him back by his elbow. “Hey Dean, a word please”.

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam. “What is it little brother?”

“Can you please be civil with Jensen”.

Dean sighed, “Sam what do you think I have been doing with Jensen huh? I am civil”.

Sam folded his arms across his chest, “I have seen the way you looked at him Dean. You are looking at him with hunger and lust in your eyes”.

Dean scowled. He was damn tired of Sam telling him this and that. He growled low, “Sam. He is my slave. I am his master. I will do whatever I want with him. If I want to fuck him than I will. Ain’t nothing you can do to stop me. But right now what astounds me is that you think so lowly of me. I’m telling you this only one damn time. …..I’m not that cruel. Now leave me the fuck be”.

Sam watched as his brother stomped away, grabbing Jensens arm a little roughly and pulling the frightened individual along with him. _Shit Sam hoped he didn’t make things worse for Jensen._ When Dean had a temper it was hard to let go. Dean please don’t do anything stupid.

* * *

Jensen was scared. It seemed that master was pissed at something. Maybe master Dean was going to punish him for eating so much food during dinner or for his behavior. Masters grip was tight on his arm, he was shoved inside Deans bedroom once the door opened. He stood with his head bowed, worry creeping in. Time to brace for his deserved punishment.

He flinched when Dean ordered , “Strip down to your boxers now”.

Jensen complied doing as he was told. He thought he heard master gasp. He trembled as master did a 360 degree walk around him before coming to stop directly in front of him. He could feel master’s eyes burn into every inch of his body. It would be good if master took his body for pleasure, at least he would feel pleasure too. At least pleasure was better than the pain of a whip or belt that scorched his skin. He shivered as master ran his fingers along his ugly scars. God his scars were embarrassing .

* * *

Dean was shocked at what he saw. He didn’t believe what Missouri had told him about the scars. He needed to see for himself. And now looking at the blue, purple, green, yellow bruises and the jagged or straight scars that marred the slightly skinny body before him pierced his very soul. How someone could do this to any human was beyond comprehension. Only monsters that they hunted or killed deserved to be hurt this bad.

If Jensens former master wasn’t dead, he would have seeked him out and skinned him alive. Wherever he is right now in the spirit world, he hopes he suffers for all the wrong he has done. Dean felt Jensen shiver as his fingers traced the deep scar right under the left dusty nipple. From this view he could see that Jensens boxers was slightly tented. The beautiful man before him was aroused by his touch alone.

Dean thumbed at Jensens waist, as he placed two fingers under Jensens chin, tilting the man’s head up. The emerald green eyes held deviance, arousal and fear within them. It was a lethal mix. The man before him has certainly been through a lot. And despite Deans attraction to the man before him, despite his want as his own sex throbbed, all he felt was sadness. Sadness for the man before him, the suffering and pain, the torture and abuse, the probable rape enacted on him was all heartbreaking and he could only imagine how terrified this beauty was at the time.

Dean was really close right now. He didn’t realize that he had drifted closer. He noted the way the eyes of the man followed the way his tongue ran across his own lips before flicking back up to his. The look aimed at him was a challenging one. Shit, Dean didn't know what was happening. This man hadn’t broken eye contact yet. Both breathings had started to increase at some point as their lips drew closer to each other. It was like Dean was hypnotized.

Dean gasped as the hand of the man found the middle of his back, pulling him in till they were pressed together. Their lips was just a breath away for a few seconds before they met in a searing hot kiss. Both moaned heavily into each others mouths. The taste of Jensen was so addictive that Dean threaded his fingers through hairs on the back of Jensens head, turning his head to the side and deepening the kiss. Dean snaked his tongue into Jensens warm wet sweet tasting mouth, running it along the straight teeth and against the shy tongue. Soon Jensen was bold enough and twisted his tongue around Deans.

Both had started to unconsciously grind their clothed groins against the other in a slow sensual motion. Deans mouth had found it’s way down Jensens long neck, licking and sucking hard at the juncture. The man before him let out a delicious loud moan. Dean couldn't resist claiming the gorgeous mouth once more. Wet noises and heavy breathing filled the room as both master and slave ate at each others lips as if starving. Both under a spell.

Dean moaned into Jensens mouth as he felt a hand massage his hard cock through his Jeans. Then his belt buckle was being pried open and his zipper lowered. He felt a hand close around his cock, stripping and thumbing at his sweating head. They were both still kissing hard, Dean running his hand along Jensens sides before slipping into the back of the man’s boxers, squeezing at the firm globes. He was being walked back till they both collapsed unto the bed. Dean on his back with Jensen on top. Dean knew where this was heading. Jensen was thinking of Deans pleasure only so he needed to change that.

He rolled them around so Jensen was the one on his back, pressing a kiss onto Jensens lips. The man stared up at him with hooded eyes, Dean whispered, “Tell me Jensen, is this what you want? Because if it is I will make you feel so good”.

Jensen ran a hand down Deans face, “Yes Master….please”.

“Very well baby…feel free to touch me, hold me, as I pleasure you”.. Dean lowered his lips and connected it onto Jensens, both kissing with passion. Dean lowered his lips onto Jensens sweaty neck, kissing down to his nipples, sucking the left one into his mouth. The man below him let out a wanton moan, body trembling in pleasure. Dean made sure to suck on both nipples till they were erect and swollen. He traced every scar with his tongue as he made his way down the torso, dipping his tongue into the belly button before him.

He pulled down Jensens boxers, the cock before him was beautiful, golden and freckled. “God damn you are beautiful”. Dean immediately sucked the head into his mouth, smiling when Jensen squirmed and moaned loudly. He bobbed his head along the sweet tasting cock, looking up to see Jensens mouth open, head thrown back as he gripped the sheets hard.

Dean than spread Jensens legs apart to reveal his pink pucker. His mouth started to water wanting to taste, he licked around the hole before he slowly inserted his tongue in. He could see Jensen biting his lips trying to muffle his cries of pleasure. That just wouldn’t do. Dean kissed his way back up, claiming his lovers lips in a filthy kiss, before pulling back, “I want to hear you baby…make as much noise as you want”. 

Dean grabbed the lube before he went back to eating and tongue fucking Jensen. The man moaned loudly. Yes that’s what Dean wanted to hear. Soon Dean was inserting a lubed finger beside his tongue. This feast went on for another five minutes until he was three fingers in. Dean was sucking on Jensens balls while he finger fucked him when a hand gripped the back of his hair and a sharp, “Stop!” sounded.

Dean looked at Jensen worriedly, “Did I hurt you?”

Jensen tried to get his words out through his heavy breathing, “No…um…want….want….more… ..want…you”.

“Are you sure?” Dean rubbed at Jensens thighs.

“Yes….please master”.

Dean stripped off his clothes and situated himself between Jensens spread legs. He stroked his cock with lube, running the head along the hole teasingly. “You….uhhh…you…you….sure baby?”

“Please mas-“

“Dean…call me Dean ok”.

“Yes…..Dean…..please”.

Dean couldn’t hold back anymore, he slowly entered Jensen. Both moaning loudly as they became one. The feeling was completely overwhelming. Deans eyes were slightly crossed. The perfect tightness around his cock was heavenly. He leaned down and claimed Jensens lips, whispering, “should I move?”

“Yes…oh yes!”

Dean pulled back out and thrust back in slow. This went on for five minutes before the pace started to pick up. Both were so lost in each other feeling nothing but completeness. Filthy and wanton moans started to radiate throughout the room. Hands explored and lips met as they held on for dear life. The bed squeaked beneath their thrusts and the sound of skin smacking against skin joined the other sounds.

Dean kissed down Jensens neck as his thrusts became faster. Jensen was now meeting Dean thrust for thrust. Both eager to be joined in the best way there was. Heavy panting filled the air. Jensen threw his head back as a burst of pleasure erupted within him,  hot wet liquid spilled out of his twitching cock.

Dean was right behind Jensen, shoving himself as deep as he could, coming deep and hard into his lover with a glutteral moan. Both collapsing into one another trying to catch their breaths. While Dean kissed Jensens neck he felt his partner stiffen slightly, he stopped what he was doing. Oh God had he gone too far. “Jensen…Jensen baby oh my God I hope you are ok? Please forgive me if I forced you”.

* * *

Jensen has never felt such pleasure before. He has never been kissed that way, been felt that way. The wetness inside him that dripped between his ass cheeks felt amazing. He felt cherished….loved. But than the fear started to set in. What if Dean punished him for pushing him to have sex with him?. His breathing hitched as he felt Dean kiss his neck. Oh God Dean was going to punish him. But the next words out of Deans mouth ……well shocked him. The masters eyes held worry….for him. He wanted Dean to know that he wanted to do more of what they just did, that he loved what they did. Jensen mustered all the strength he could before running a hand down Deans cheeks, “ I wanted to do it too Dean. I want to do more of this in the future. I am fine. And….and thank you Dean”.

Jensen studied the man’s features. He was going to cry if Dean didn’t react in any way. When Dean smiled and laid a kiss on his lips. He held on, tightly. Happiness making its way through him once more. He wondered what this feeling brewing inside him was called?

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The sex was consensual...
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so now you get to see the Asshole Dean side...bet you would want to give him a good beat down after this...
> 
> Someone manipulative gets introduced....
> 
> Sam tells Dean off..big-time. ..
> 
> WARNING: FOR VIOLENCE ( NON DESCRIPTIVE THOUGH ). PHYSICAL VIOLENCE..

Jensen looked forward to seeing his master again. As  he lay on his own bed, all he could do was think of what he and Dean did. The little aches on his body, especially around and in his hole was welcoming and reminded him of how good Dean treated him. He looked forward to the next day with his master.

* * *

Sam saw Dean looking excited today. The man was grinning happily. Sam didn’t know whether it had something to do with Jensen or the guest that was arriving today?  He dreaded that visit. The woman Dean was inviting was not a pleasant person to be around. Of course his brother was somewhat of a clueless dick, always allowing her to manipulate his behavior. 

Right now Sam didn’t care who his brother fucked or screwed or dated, as long as Dean didn’t turn into an asshole and take it out on Jensen. And at that point Sams words would be meaningless to Dean because his brother was so blinded when it came to this girl. And he had no say because he was not Jensens master. Dean called the shots. He hoped Dean wouldn't be a dick.

* * *

“Jensen”, Dean called out.

“Yes master”, Jensen answered politely.

“I have a guest coming over, she will be sleeping here with me in this room…please ensure the sheets are  changed and the room is cleaned out by another hours time”. Dean ordered missing the downcast look from Jensen.

Seemingly, Jensens brain to mouth filter wasn’t working, he blurted, “Who is this girl who is going to be sharing the same bed as you? Is she your girlfriend? Why didn’t you tell me you had a girlfriend?!” Jensens eyes than widened at what he just said, he swallowed as Dean shot him a look of annoyance and disapproval. He was starting to shake, quickly stuttering out an apology, “I-I am -s-sorry. It’s n-none of m-my bu-business m-master!”

Dean barked, “Damn right it ain’t none of your business Slave! The next time I catch you speaking out of line, I will punish you. You hear me?!”.

Jensen trembled, eyes on the ground, tears glazing his eyes, “Y-yes ma-master”.

“Good!” Dean walked towards him, speaking in a warning tone, “Don’t you fucking think that since we did the dirty last night that we are all buddies. You are still a slave in this house. Do I make myself clear!”

Jensen felt like his heart was on fire, beating hard. A pit forming in his stomach. His fear rendering him mute or unresponsive.

Dean grit his teeth together as his anger grew at Jensens lack of response, he grabbed the man by his biceps shaking him violently, “look at me God damnit! That’s an order slave!”

Jensen immediately looked at Dean, baring all for Dean to see.  A new emotion started to claw out from within him, it was an emotion that he was all too familiar with whenever he felt betrayed. Anger. It was the emotion that got him into trouble with his former master. The tears ran but his face radiated how he truly felt within him and that actually made Dean let go of his biceps taking one step back as if stunned.

Dean was surprised at how much anger and malice he could see radiating from Jensen. The man was barely holding it together. The way the man aimed his thin lips and that dangerous red teary eyes at him was all in all surprising. However, the look that Jensen aimed him had started to make his blood boil. _How dare he?!_

“Don’t give me that look slave! You will respect me you hear!” Dean pointed, in a low and dangerous voice. 

Jensen had had enough. He didn’t know where he was getting his courage from but he spat back, “My name is Jensen asshole!”

Dean was silent for a while. He clenched his fists together, calling over Jensens shoulder without taking his eyes off Jensen, “Missouri!”

The maid came scuttling over immediately, probably hearing the dangerous tone of Dean, “Yes master?”

“Get me my whip! It seems like I must teach my slave here a little manners! How to respect his superiors!” Dean rejoiced when he saw Jensens whole demeanor change to one of fear. Good. “Not so cocky after all huh?” He fisted a hand on Jensens shirt,  jerking him forward, “Now I’ll make you feel how it is to disrespect me Jensen. You have no idea who you are messing with here”.

Jensen trembled, complete fear consuming him. All his braveness flew out the window. He shakily begged, “P-please m-master for-forgive me. I d-didn’t me-mean to pl-please”.

The sad frightened look Jensen aimed made Deans heart squeeze, Dean was going to dismiss the punishment, give him a good talking over instead, but than feminine voice by the door spoke, “Punish him Dean. Punish him or he will never know his place”.

“Anna?”

“Hey Dean”. The redhead walked in, grabbing Dean by the cheeks and planting a firm filthy kiss that had the hunter moaning and forgetting all else. She pulled at his bottom lip before letting go with a wet pop, “Punish him now…make it quick….I’m dying to have you in me”.

She yanked the whip from Missouri handing it to Dean. “Punish this scrawny filth Dean!"

When Dean came out of his trance, he accepted the whip. He swallowed, looking at a teary eyed Jensen than back to a curious Anna. That little voice within told him to _stop, drop the whip now_. And he was going to, until Anna sneered out, “Are you a master or a slave too?! Man up Dean Winchester! Or he will have you groveling like one of those low classed slaves!”

All those words seem to blind Dean and his rage once again overtook him. He turned to Jensen, “Strip off your shirt and hold onto the bed post now!”

Jensen shakily unbuttoned his shirt,  shucking the material slowly off. He walked on wobbly feet to the bed post, holding onto it. His heart thumping loudly, body trembling violently as he closed his eyes tight. _Worthless and you deserve this punishment._ He heard the sound of the whip being drawn before he felt a very sharp sting strip across his back. He refused to make much noise so all that came out was a strangled whimper. 

Dean wanted to stop after the first whip, when he heard the sound of Jensens pain. But Anna decided to intervene once more, “What was that? That is just a pinch. How will he learn when you whip him with less fierceness. Show him Dean what it’s like to be master! Whip him hard!”

It was like his whole mind went blank and he lifted his whip, landing blow after blow. He didn’t even register Jensens whimpers turn to cries or shouts of pain. He didn’t even register the number of hard blows he delivered. He didn’t even register his brother yelling for him to stop. That was when he felt a hand clamp around his wrist, gripping hard preventing him from delivering the next blow.

“Dean stop it right the fuck now!” Sam bellowed.

It was like a switch was turned on, snapping Dean back into reality. The sight of a bloodied up passed out  Jensen was enough to make him collapse on the seetee flat on his ass and dizzy. His vision was now blurry as he watched Sam shouting out for helpers to get Jensen to the house infirmary. Dean pressed a hand to his heart, mumbling, “Oh God…what- what have I -d-done?”

As Gabriel and Misha aided a passed out Jensen, Dean instantly got up wanting to help but felt himself being shoved back down onto the seetee. “What the hell Sam! Let me help him!”.

“No Dean! You will stay here! I told you not to do this to him! How can you betray someone who has been nothing but nice to you!”

Deans urge to defend himself won, he instantly stood, glaring at his baby brother, “Nice?! Nice?! Sam he disobeyed me!”

“Oh I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t know he hurt your feelings!” Sam replied sarcastically. He than spat out, “You know what Dean? You could have chosen to speak with him, talk to him about being obedient to you! You didn’t have to take the assholes way out!” Sam than spoke low and dangerous that it actually made Dean shiver, “You listen here Dean. As of from now on as till such time you are mature enough, I will be Jensens master-“

You can’t have two slaves Sam!”

Sam bellowed, “Stop calling them slaves! It’s despicable! They have names Dean! They come from a mother who birthed them, they had a father, siblings too but this God forsaken laws took that happiness away from them! The least we can do is be civil, treat them with respect! Treat them the way that we want to be treated in return! As of right now Dean I will call the shots on Jensen and Gabriel. I will give them that respect that they deserve!” 

“Sam-“ Dean tried calmly. The ache of Sam’s words delving into his very soul.

Apparently Sam wasn’t done, he raised a hand up, “Shut up Dean! Enough with your _I’m sorry blah blah_ ”. Sam took a deep breath, speaking a lot calmer but with still a hint of anger, “Dean what you have done to Jensen is horrid. This is not my brother. All I’m saying is that I think it would be best if Jensen were under my charge for a while. You need to make amends Dean”.

Anna scoffed, “He doesn’t need to make amends! He is the master and he can do whatever he likes!’

Sam rolled his eyes at her, “Why don’t you just shut up whore and go spread your legs somewhere else!” Sam ingnored her screech, “And take that black heart with you”. Sam snapped his fingers, “Benny…please remove this filth from our house now. I wish to not be graced by her ugliness any longer”.

Benny nodded, “Yes master”.

“Dean stop this!” Anna screeched.

Dean ran a hand down his face. He knew his baby brother was right, “Take her away Benny. Goodbye Anna”.

Both brothers watched Anna stomp away. Dean than addressed Sam, “I’m sorry Sam”.

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to Dean”.

With that Sam walked away leaving Dean standing alone feeling like the most despicable human ever created. He slumped onto the seetee. Jensens terrified face, the blood, Sams words started to run through his mind until he couldn’t take it anymore. He sobbed his heart out. Oh God he was a monster. ...... He needed to fix this.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait...hope you like the chapter..
> 
> Ellen gives Dean a piece of her mind.
> 
> Note: Follow me on Twitter :)....Username: saawinchester1

All was tense after the incident. Sam had distanced himself away from Dean, Missouri wasn’t so cheerful, the slaves trembled whenever they saw him, heck even his friends Castiel and Dorothy had mainly stayed in their rooms and Christ Jensen was still in the infirmary under observation. And this was all his fault.

Dean had never felt so much guilt and self loathing in his entire life. He was ashamed, mad at himself, appalled and regretful. But the main concern was Jensen. He stared at his hands, the hands that held the whip, beating Jensen. His hands started to tremble as he thought back to how bloodied Jensen was. A stray tear escaped Deans cheek. _God Jensen._

That thought alone got Dean to make his way over to the infirmary. He opened the door, making his way in. Their infirmary resembled a small state of the art clinic. It had every up to date technology as well as around 5 patient care rooms for those who were to be admitted for overnight observation. He guessed that Jensen may be resting and healing in one.

His palms were sweaty now, should he go check on Jensen or not? Is it the right thing to do or not? Dean stayed still thinking along those lines until he decided to just have a peek. He just wanted to make sure Jensen was ok. He took a deep breath and was just about to walk on ahead when a familiar sweet motherly yet firm tone sounded, , “Dean Winchester, you will halt your horses right there!” _Oh crap he was going to hear an earful now._

Dean swallowed and turned to meet the face of a tight-lipped Dr. Ellen Harvelle. His surrogate mother/house doctor had her arms folded across her chest, shaking her head from side to side in clear disappointment. Dean knew why Ellen scrutinized him. That made him drop his head in shame, he muttered, “I'm sorry Ellen”.

Ellen didn’t waste anytime replying, “Why Dean? I raised you better than this. You are like my son. And yet you participate in these barbaric acts. What you did to that boy was really low and cruel Dean and I am very disappointed in you”.

Dean felt the words of his surrogate mother pierce him through his heart. She had never sounded so hurt and disappointed during his lifetime until today. He really should have had better control of himself and never listened to Anna. She was poison. God the damage he had done to Jensen with a whip. When he swore to himself, to his brother that he would respect this kind, bashful, terrified human being. He sat himself down on a chair, closing his eyes for a brief moment before he looked up at Ellen, he repeated, “I'm truly sorry Ellen. I just…I lost control”.

Ellen saw the raw sincere apologetic gaze of Dean. He was truly feeling remorseful.  She would always have a soft spot for her boys, however, she wasn’t going to hesitate to put them in their place if they got their toe out of line. She sighed and walked over to seat by the chair beside Deans. Deans glassy eyes met hers. She spoke with seriousness but at the same time a tad gentle,  “Dean first of all I am not the one you should be apologizing to and secondly, I can see and feel how sorry you are but that doesn’t excuse you for what you have done. It was vile. Your mother would be turning in her grave right now.”

Dean nodded and rested his forearms on his knees, head hanging low between his shoulder blades. He had a kicked puppy look, “Christ Ellen. How do I fix this?” He huffs a watery chuckle, running a hand from the top of his head to the nape of his neck, “I bet Sam hates my guts and Jensen-“ He chokes out, heart squeezing, “Jensen probably will never trust me again. He will be terrified and think me a monster…which I am”.

Ellen’s heart cried for the lost man in front of him. She wanted to give Dean a good scolding and probably a good ass whooping but she also wanted to help him try to earn Sam and Jensens forgiveness. Which was not going to be easy of course. And really it was up to him how everything would play out. He dug himself into this hole and he himself is the only one who can find a way out. She was just going to play her part and ensure the message was received loud and clear by Dean. She slapped a hand on her thigh, speaking in a determined voice, “Well Dean. I am going to be frank with you. You screwed up big. And as much as I’d like to tan your hide, I won’t because I believe in you". 

“Thank you Ellen”.

Ellen held a finger up, “I’m not finished Dean. You will have to work hard. Trust is earned. And you better try your best to earn it. Try with communication first. And a promise that you must swear to uphold no matter what. If you want things to change than Dean you got to prove it. Put aside the bad boy, the monster and become the man I know you to truly be. And most importantly, NEVER EVER let anyone dictate what you do. If they are wrong, than tell them”.

Dean turned his head to face Ellen, she was smiling at him, “Thank you Ellen. And I will try”.

Ellen pat him on the lap, “I’m doing my duty Dean as your surrogate mom”. She stood up and walked towards her table, “Now. As for you seeing Jensen. I don’t think that today is a good day. The kid is out of it due to the drugs that helps with his pain. It’s all palliative care right now. He also might not take too well to you Dean”. She looked sympathetic. “You need to maybe give him some time to recover, probably till he is on his feet”.

Dean swallowed and nodded, “Thanks Ellen”. He sighed and stood up heading to the door, “I will be heading off now”. Dean reached for the door handle, before he could leave he turned once more to his surrogate mom, who fixed him with a curious look. He bit his lip, before speaking, “Keep me updated on his progress please”.

Ellen had this knowing, amused look in her eyes, “Oh I will Dean”.

Dean nodded and headed out the door. Ellen just smiled to herself _yup they were going to be alright._

TBH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam finally talk...

When Sam saw his big brother coming down the stairs, he turned and scrammed in the opposite direction. Dean was fed up of his brothers avoidance and chased after him. He was right on his brothers tail.

“Sam, Sam stop please!” Dean grabbed his brother by the shoulder and turned him around just as he stepped foot into the garden entrance.

Sam whirled around and shoved Dean back , “Don’t you dare come near me Dean!”

Dean could see Sam trying to get a grip on his rage,  fists clenching on and off, body trembling. Dean put both hands out as a placating gesture, “Hey Sam I just want to talk ok. Please man. It’s been 2 weeks since we talked and this…….silence and tension between us is driving me crazy”. He pleaded, “Please Sam?”

Sam narrowed his eyes for a while, silently studying his brother before his shoulders dropped and he sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose before running his hand down his face, “Fine Dean. We will talk.” He pointed, looking stern, “But no funny business Dean. This is your one chance”. He waited for Dean to acknowledge before he  gestured to the bench situated under the big maple tree nearby.

The brothers were silent, listening to the birds chirp, the bees buzz, the wind whistle. It was after 5 peaceful and nerve wrecking minutes before Dean said, “I’m sorry”. Dean buried his face between his palms, dragging them down, gruffly saying, “I was so damn stupid”.

Sam still didn’t feel the need to talk. Yes he had a lot to say but he was going to need more words from his brother first. 

Dean continued while staring blankly ahead eyes glued on the white  roses, “They were moms favorite you know”. Dean glanced at the side of his brother's face seeing the man scrunch his features in confusion. He added, “Symbolizes purity, innocence, spirituality, sympathy”.

Sam finally looks at Dean and said, “Dean I do not understand why we are talking about moms preferences. I thought we were here to talk about Jensen?”

Dean licked his lips and nodded, looking down at his fiddling fingers, “Sam point is….mom….she taught me how important it is to be fair and just. Never do anything hastily, she said. Think before you act, she said. Be as pure as a white rose and only than you will learn to appreciate the beauty of life, she said.” A tear slipped down Deans cheek as he finally faced his brother, “And I promised her Sam that I would. But look now huh? I failed”.

Dean hoarsely continued, gaze still fixed on the hazel ones of his little brother, “And how did I fail? By hurting Jensen. Hurting someone so pure, so innocent, so…..beautiful inside and out. Why? All because I just chose to let my anger control my actions. Words control my actions. And that’s on me. The choice was mine. I was weak Sam. And in return I ended up….God Jensen”. Dean buried his face between his palms, sobbing lightly before he wiped his tears furiously.

Dean took a deep breath, “Look Sam. I can’t turn back time. I would if I could but I can’t. The damage is done and due to my selfish pride I ended up pushing people away. You, Jensen, heck everyone else. And I know this might not sound convincing but I want to make amends….God!” Dean let out a watery chuckle, speaking more to himself, “Don’t know how Jensen will forgive me now? Probably wants to stay away from me. Like I’m carrying a contagious disease. Maybe I am?....who knows! My life is so fucken haywire. Fucking failure.  Deserve every damn thing coming to me”.

Sam couldn’t help the sadness he had for his brother. One of his talents was he could read people well. And Dean? Dean was hurting deep inside. The guilt, the remorse, the self loathing was reflected as bright as day. This man in front of him was to the point of giving up, was lost. Dean never really was good at making amends and addressing feelings but the most important aspect was to try. And his brother was doing so damn hard. So Sam has decided that he has punished his brother enough. Sam finally said in his soft concern filled voice, “Dean you are wrong. You are not a failure”. 

Sam waited for his brother to turn his empty watery filled gaze at him before he added, “Yes you have fallen along the wayside but you are NOT a failure. You are a survivor Dean. And you are one of the best man I know. You may think low of yourself, might think that you don’t deserve anything but Dean….everyone deserves a chance to try and make things right. And you do too.” He squeezed his big brothers shoulder, “And I know that you will indeed win Jensens heart back”.

Dean swallowed, stammering, “H-How? Wha-what?”

“Dean I have never seen you beat yourself up over someone this bad before. You are  just a fuck em and leave em type. You don’t really care for people’s feelings”.

“Sam I didn’t care for Jensens feelings the time I whipped him. Please don’t twist this around and say that I actually love the guy”. Dean trembled lightly, “I don’t deserve love from him even if I…..”

Sam knew what words Dean was going to utter. And that just confirmed Deans feelings for Jensen. Took his brother two weeks to figure that out. Sam spoke tenderly, “Dean I will never ever tolerate any violence towards someone. Your actions were your own. And I will let you talk and apologize to Jensen for that. Though I know the scars and wounds will be a constant reminder to both of you what happened on that day. And it will be hard Dean. It will. All I am saying is Jensen and you can slowly heal together. Why? Because you still both care for each other.”

Dean caught on to the last sentence, he muttered, “What? Jensen still cares?"

Sam smiled, “Dean I have been trying to get Jensen to calm down. All this while he has been feisty and asking non stop about master Dean. It’s kinda driving me wonky. But just thankful Gabe is around to calm him”.

Dean swallowed, a little hope starting to ignite within him, “He wants to see me?”

“Yes Dean. He has become so vocal and demanded that he speak with Dean. Said that you and he needed to have some words. He is truly a firecracker Dean”, Sam smiled smugly.

For the first time in two weeks Dean laughed, “So do you think Jensen will want to meet me at the rose house today?”

Sam grinned slyly, “You’re a hopeless romantic Dean. You want to take him to mom’s rose house?”

Dean shrugged, “It’s a beautiful place Sam. We can talk well there”.

“Mhmmm but let me just warn you Dean. I think Jensen won’t be so forgiving. He will give you hell too”. Sam than added in a serious tone , “Just control yourself Dean. Hear him out…..I will be right outside you hear….promise me you will treat him well Dean?”

Dean immediately answered, “Yes Sam I promise. I promise I will never hurt him again”.

Sam clapped Dean on the back, standing, “I will hold you to your word Dean. A brothers promise to another brother……Well then good luck Dean. You will need it”.

Dean watched Sam walk away. He had already knew how feisty and straightforward Jensen could be. And now that he thinks of it. He likes it. However, whatever is said, Dean is going to sweep Jensen off his feet and win the man’s heart. Even if it takes him a thousand years and many lifetimes.

TB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely readers for bearing with the short hiatus...you're all awesome ♡
> 
> Now this chapter is mostly Sam and Jensen before the rose house meet with Dean...

Jensen glanced up at the little cottage like pink rose covered house. He had never come across anything so magnificent before. Anyway the beauty of the house was not exactly in the forefront of his thoughts, instead his upcoming meet with Dean was. 

Sam had been the middleman. He had relayed the information that Dean had wanted to meet with him, apologize to him and make it up to him. Of course, only if he was comfortable and agreed. Sam had also promised that he'd be nearby for his protection. Jensen was thankful.

 The giant puppy eyed moose was very kind and sweet. However, Jensen jumped at the opportunity to be back in the arms of Master Dean. He knew that he should be reluctant and let the man stew but deep down there was this pull that he could not ignore. It was like a deep craving that he needed to be satisfied immediately. 

It didn’t mean that he had forgiven Dean though. Neither did it mean he was just going to fall for Deans probable sweet talk and affections so easily. No Jensen wasn't like that. He was gifted with a sharp tongue and hence one of the many reasons he was met with the strike of a whip. Yes, he would develop fear and hurt but than he would defend himself all over again. 

Over the years being punished by Zachariah constantly via sexually or physically had somehow diminished that spitfire spark he had within him. Eventually he had folded into himself and was conditioned to behave and give in with fear. But now, it’s as if that small flame had been ignited once more and his being wanted to fight and become the person he once was. This feeling started the night he let Dean claim his body with his permission. 

Sam just watched as Jensen stared at the hot pink door before them. He softly asked, “Jensen are you ok?” 

Jensen slowly glanced at Sam, lightly replying, “Yes Sam. I just…I don’t know what to expect in there? Yes I’m mad at Dean but I may be afraid as well”.

Sam understood completely where Jensen was coming from. He nodded, “Hey it’s ok Jensen if you don’t want to meet Dean . If You don’t feel up to it than we can head straight back to your room”. He chuckled as a thought came into his mind, “Gabe says that he will be making you a warm bath and a hot cuppa when you return”. 

Jensen smiled at the way Sam had this faraway look as he spoke fondly about Gabe. He could tell that Sam and Gabe equally shared the same affections whether it be love, lust, like or friendship. It was very good to see. Gabe deserved someone like Sam. He decided to test the water’s, “You like him huh?”

“Who?...Gabe?” Sam questioned.

“Yeah Sam. Gabe. I’ve seen the way you look at him, the way you speak to him, the way you give him anything he wants….It’s sweet”, Jensen added carefully, hoping he didn’t overstep his mark. “I’m pretty sure he returns your affections”.

Sams' confused look slowly turned into a beaming smile, “Are you saying that he most probably likes me?”

“Are you blind or emotionally constipated?”

Sam chuckled rubbing the back of his neck, and pretty sure he was blushing, “Um- I get that vibe from him. Just- I just don’t want him to think I’m taking advantage of him”.

Jensen snorted, “I think HE is the one taking advantage of the SPANKING HOT MOOSIE WOOSIE ”. Jensen quickly pointed out with a smirk, “The nickname was all him by the way”.

Sams' heart fluttered, “He gave me a nickname?”

“Are you Deaf?” Jensen raised an amused eyebrow at the glowing giant.

Sam threw his head back and laughed. He liked this side of Jensen and he definitely welcomed it. He than added, “Yup! Jen you’re all good”. He chuckled as he thought of how Jensen would probably put his brother in his rightful place.

Jensen raised an amused brow at that last sentence. _What did Sam mean?_ Just then the hot pink door opened an out popped a very well dressed elegant looking Dean with his black suit and tie. Jensen and Sam raised an amused brow. And without thought Jensen blurted, “Wow he really went the extra mile”. He immediately slapped his palm to his mouth, eyes owlish at his lack of brain to mouth filter.

As if on impulse, Sam burst into loud cackling laughter as Dean flushed completely red while giving Sam the stink eye. This made Sam howl even harder gripping his tummy. Jensen couldn’t help but let out a little bubbling laugh before he tried to school his features and studied the red faced flushed handsome man before him. The man was exquisite.

Dean cleared his throat loudly to get Sam to stop. When Sam did, he aimed Jensen with a shy shaky smile, “Hey Jensen. Glad um- you could make it. Do you- do you want to come in?”

Jensen just nodded, slowly swallowing before he answered, “Ok Dean”. He inhaled a deep breath, gathering all his courage before he made his way into the rose house. 

As soon as Jensen walked into the rose house, Dean snapped his head to a still chuckling Sam. He gestured to his own clothes, “Really Sam?! Really?! This…..attire was your idea!” He than proceeded to speak in an excited Sammy voice, “Oh Dean you should totally wear a suit! Oh Dean he will totally appreciate that! Oh Dean don’t worry he will totally swoon! Oh Dean its simple yet very elegant!” He crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at his baby brother.

Sam cleared his throat, chuckling every once in a while, “Hey it’s the effort that counts Dean. So chill man. I’m sure Jensen is impressed and will actually appreciate that you have gone the extra mile ok. Good impressions Dean, remember. You got this big bro”. Sam tapped Dean on the shoulder. “I’ll be right here if you need me ok”.

Dean scoffed and turned to walk into the house, speaking over his back, “And why would I need you right now little bro? I don’t think I will”. Before Dean shut the door he nodded, “Thanks Sammy”.

Sam waved at his big brother. He shook his head, humorously muttering, “Oh Dean…you will be needing me because you will be getting one hell of a telling off or ass whooping from Jensen. He ain’t one to mess with”. He took a seat on a nearby bench. 

Wish you and Jensen all the best big bro.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jensen in the Rose House.....

Dean watched nervously as Jensen took in the interior of his mother’s rose house. He could see the fascination etched on the gorgeous man’s face. _Bright and impressed_.

 The climbing light pink roses and it’s vines covered the whole wall and ceiling.  There was a homely setup; a beige couch, coffee table, a window seat overlooking the garden outside and there was even a tiny kitchen that enabled someone to make a cup of tea. His mother had come up with the cozy design _. This was one of her peaceful getaways._

Dean softly spoke, “Its quite something isn’t it?”

Jensen glanced at Dean as if just realizing he was there. He nodded,  replying, “Yes it is truly beautiful”.

Dean gestured to the couch, “Do you want to have a seat?”

Jensen just stood by the window seat, arms folded, voice slightly snappish as he replied, “No thanks. I think I’ll stand”.

Dean could see the challenge in Jensens eyes. There was also a hint of fear but boy did the beauty try to hide it well. He knew he had to tread lightly. He nodded, “Very well Jensen. I guess I’ll just stand here as well”.

Jensen shrugged, “Whatever Dean. So what did you call me here for?”

 _Wow! Jensen cut straight to the chase._ His palms were feeling kinda sweaty now. He rubbed the back of his neck, “Um I….I wanted to say I’m sorry Jensen”.

Jensen scoffed, “Way to apologize from your heart Dean”.

Dean gaped,  “Wh-what?”

“Your apology doesn’t seem genuine”. He than stomped his way past Dean, uttering, “Please don’t waste my time”.

 _Oh God this was going the wrong way._ Deans heart started to palpitate, he grabbed at Jensen bicep without force, “Wait Jen! Please. I’m not really good at this ….just please have a seat by the window”.

Jensen eyed Dean with suspicion before he huffed, “fine!” He walked towards the window seat plunking his ass down on it. He scrutinized Dean from where he sat.

Dean sat himself slowly down on the couch, hands clasped in front of him as he tried to think of how to start. He finally looked up at a curious Jensen, “Jensen….there is nothing I can say or do that will fix what I did….What I broke…I have betrayed your trust, treated you like shit. ..”. He sighed, “I will never ever forgive myself not ever….but I do want you to know that I will apologize to you every single day for the rest of my life”. He quickly added, “”Of course if you ever let me be a part of your life?” He glanced down at his own feet unable to face the man he loved any longer.

Jensens heart squeezed at the man’s genuine words and guilty look. However, that snarky side of him wasn’t ready to forgive the man yet. He challenged smartly, “Well I guess I wouldn’t have a choice right? You are my master so you have every right to do what you want to me”.

Deans head shot up. He studied Jensens irritated look. He knew Jensen was talking about the _no privileges_ the slaves had. He didn’t ever want Jensen to feel like he was at the bottom of the barrel. He and Sam brought Misha, Jensen, Charlie and Gabe here so that they could help them out with certain chores but with more freedom than other households. He uttered, “Jensen even though Sam, Castiel, Dorothy and I are masters, doesn’t mean we will force you to be compliant and to tolerate what we say or do….I know I have probably broken that by ordering you to do certain things .....but from here on out, you all will be given the freedom to choose whether you feel like letting your master be part of your life or not”. He added, “You have every right to your opinion or do whatever you want, and we as master’s should try and listen once in a while”.

“Are you saying that if I chose to kick your ass or grab a thorny vine crawling up the walls to beat you with it then you would take the punishment without inflicting harm on me? ” Jensen asked looking curious.

Dean swallowed, his voice tiny as he squeaked, “Um yeah…..basically”.

Jensen hummed tapping his finger to his lips, “Sounds fun”.

“Um- you aren't um- actually thinking um- of that right? Especially the second one”, Dean let out a fake chuckle.

Jensen shrugged, feeling more at ease, “I don’t know…maybe”.

Dean eyes bulged and he swallowed, “Ok”.

Jensen just stared at a confused and slightly fidgety Dean. He took in the handsome man once more _. He was a beautiful man with a delicate look._ He didn’t want to drag things any longer. He wanted to be in Deans arms. It was a craving he had. He couldn’t help it, however, he would tell Dean exactly how he feels first.

Jensen cleared his throat, “You know I want to hate you Dean. For what you did to me. I want to just….forget you”.

Deans expression downturned and he spoke softly, “Jen I truly am sorry”.

“I know”, Jensen replied softly, “I want to hate you and forget you….but I can’t Dean”.

Dean glanced at Jensen, swallowing, “Um- wha-?”

“I love you Dean. Well I know I shouldn’t but from the moment I saw you I felt this pull and I felt the old me resurfacing”. Jensen quickly added, “I know it’s totally weird”.

Dean got up, “No Jen I totally felt the same way”.

“Than why did you hurt me Dean?” Jensen aimed a sad look at Dean.

Tears started to pool in Deans eyes as his heart squeezed hard. _He felt like such a screw up_. His voice was thick when he answered, “I just…I completely lost it….and not because of you Jensen….because I was too weak, too blind, too idiotic to even think straight or right….I can’t bring that back Jen. God how I wish I can turn back time…..Once again I am sorry". He cleared his throat and with a determined look said, "From this day onwards you, Gabriel, Misha and Charlie will no longer have masters. You will live in this household free men and lady. No more orders, no more doing anything against your will. Speak freely as you like. I only ask that you and your friends keep this within our household or the system will find out. In the meantime, I will work on something to uplift your status legally”.

Jensen was stunned. _Did Dean just unshackle them?_ That means they were free to do as they pleased.  Of course within the premises. He fell more in love with the man before him.

To him, Dean was trying and that was all that mattered right now. He smiled shakily and made his way towards a slightly heart broken looking Dean. He grabbed into Deans hand, fiddling with the man’s fingers before glancing into his grass green eyes, “Dean I don’t know what to say. I can see that you are sorry and are remorseful. And I just want to let you know that already forgave you a long time back….I just….I wanted to ensure that I had made the right decision to forgive you…..I now know that I have”. He took a step closer to Dean, whispering, “Lets start over. Let’s be honest with each other, faithful to each other, Listen to each other from now on. I have never loved someone this much before….I’m not willing to throw my love for you away because no one is perfect and you deserve another chance Dean”.

Deans heart thumped harder as butterflies fluttered in his belly. He cupped Jensens cheek, glancing down at the plush inviting pink soft lips before him. He shakily whispered, “Yes let’s start over Jen…..Um can I kiss you?”

Jensen felt a shiver run up his spine. His lips tingled as he lost himself in Deans gaze, “Um yes Dean. You may kiss me”.

Dean licked his lips before he slowly covered Jensens lips with his own. _There were fireworks_. It seemed that both craved more, deepening the kiss and wrapping their tongues around each others both releasing deep moans.

After a few seconds a panting Jensen pulled back, separating their lips with a wet pop as he gazed into Deans hooded eyes. He pressed his body into Deans, his hard on meeting Deans through the fabric making both men’s eyes flutter as their breathings increased. 

Jensen let out a squeak when Dean placed his palm on his mid back pulling him further in. He lets his lips rest along Deans breathing onto the man’s lips, “Dean make love to me? I want you so bad”.

Dean tongued at Jensens lower lip, “Ok baby. Your wish is my command”. With that both lovers sealed their lips once more in a searing hot kiss that held promise.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in happiness...
> 
> Dean and Sam has to lie to the cops...

_Everyone was happy_. Dean and Jensen were now an official couple. Sam had asked Gabe out and the man had said yes. Charlie and Dorothy seem to be overly affectionate with each other. Castiel and Misha were now _pot buddies_ and no one even wanted to comment on that.

_Of course trouble always finds a way to ruin happiness._

Dean was in his office doing a bit of light paperwork when he heard the sound of a man’s pained cry. _Jensen_. He scrambled down the stairs seeing Sam following behind him. _There seemed to be commotion going on downstairs._

His heart nearly stopped when he saw Jensen being cuffed and bleeding from a cut on his forehead by a cop. There were other cops who now restrained Misha, Charlie and Gabe. _They all looked very terrified._

Dean of course was pissed, “What the hell is going on here?! Let them go!.They are my slaves!” He knew he had to use the word _slave_ to sound convincing. “I demand to know what is happening here?!”

The tall blonde cop who cuffed Jensen replied, “We have received a complaint informing us that the four slaves currently living with you have been given equal standing in your household. That they are involved with each of their master’s in a very personal way which is against our laws”.

Sam grit his teeth, standing to his full 6 foot 5 height, “Who the hell told you such a lie?!”

The tall officer who was very small in Sam’s presence looked intimidated. He gulped, “Um…Miss Anna Milton”.

Castiel stood beside Sam, glaring, “Does she have any proof?! Did it ever occur to you that she might be lying!”

“No sir. Miss Milton is a very powerful wealthy woman and her concerns are taken seriously”.

Dorothy scoffed, “And what about the Winchester household? We are much more wealthier than that hag.  We have made our fortune from hunting. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. Don’t you think we hold more power over her?!”

Dean snapped, “Release them or we will be taking all of you to task for entering our home without a valid warrant, abuse of our property and false accusations on masters of the household!” 

The tall officer swallowed and nodded to the other three cops. He added, “Sorry sirs and ma’am”. 

Dean pierced Jensen with a look that said _let’s play pretend till they are gone._ Apparently Gabe, Charlie and Misha had also gotten the message, dropping to their knees before their masters and glancing at the floor as a sign of respected submission. All the officers glanced around red faced.

Dean than instructed, “Sam take these slaves into the kitchen and get them started on their chores”. He directed the next words to the embarrassed officers, “Because of these men the chores are behind. Get them working ASAP”. 

Sam had a knowing glint in his eyes, he replied, “Yes Dean”. He glared at the slaves, “Get up all of you!” Dorothy and Castiel following behind the slaves with a scowl.

Dean gritted out, “I do not appreciate people who falsely accuse me and my family without factual evidence first”.

“Sorry sir it won’t happen again. Obviously we were mislead”.

Dean folded his arms across his chest, making his bicep muscles stick out, “Where is Miss. Anna Milton?:”

The officer gestured outside with his thumb, “She insisted she wait in the police car”.

Dean scowled, “Take me to her now”.

“Sir with regards to her safety…I don’t think that’s a good idea”.

Dean sighed , “I just want to talk to her that’s all”.

Sam came back hearing what his brother and the officer were discussing. He cleared his throat, “I will be joining you Dean”. He turned to the officer, “Don’t worry officer. I’ll keep him in check….besides we are not the type of men that violently hurt women”.

The officer nodded and led them out but before Dean could walk out the door he was pulled back into the house. He saw it was a terrified Jensen and immediately engulfed him in his arms. He kissed his lovers head, cheeks and lips repeatedly, “Shhh I’m here. I’m here baby. Don’t cry. I love you”. He wiped at the man’s tears that cascaded down his cheeks, heart breaking at the sight of the bandage on his lovers head.

Jensen held onto Deans hands while his lover cupped his cheeks. He shakily asked, “Where are you going? Are they going to arrest you?”

Dean heart squeezed at his lovers worry. He spoke softly, “No they can’t arrest me baby. They have nothing on me. I am just going to have a word with Anna. I want you to stay here ok. I’ll be right back I promise love”.

Jensen nodded, “Ok Dean. Please don’t do anything hasty”.

 _God Dean loved this man_. He kissed Jensen one more time on the lips before he walked out the door _. Anna was so getting told off._

* * *

Sam was already chewing Anna off. However, the woman couldn't be the least bothered as she just looked on boredly. But that all changed when she saw Dean approaching. All of a sudden she looked very happy, running towards and engulfing Dean into her arms while planting a deep kiss on his lips. 

Dean was caught by surprise but a few seconds in came back to reality slowly shoving the woman back. He could see Anna was pissed. _Good_.

“What the hell Dean? Aren’t you happy to see me?”

Dean aimed a glare at the lady, “Anna I am only going to say this once. So listen up….There is no us, nor will there ever be an us in the future. From this day onwards I do not want you entering the premises of my home or I will report you for trespassing. And if you ever make false claims against my slaves again than you will face the full brunt of the law”.

“What?! Wait Dea-“, she began but was interrupted when Dean held up a finger.

“Hush I’m not done yet. I ended things with us for a purpose. You’re poisonous. So Anna its over. Nothing is happening between the slaves and their master’s. They are slaves and continue to be. I won’t tolerate any more bullshit from you, so be warned. …..And please just…..just go find someone else to bother instead of stirring up trouble just so you can get back with me. Newsflash honey. Never going to happen.” 

Anna shrieked, “You can’t do this Dean?! We are meant to be!”

The tall officer ushered her away, “Time to leave Miss. Milton. We are going to charge you with false information feeding to police officers”.

“What no! Please I swear Dean and Sam are lying! Those animals are living in comfort!”

Dean grit his teeth, fists clenching by his sides. Sam though, was waving at her with a lopsided grin, “Good bye….Lier”.

“No! No stop! I swear those slaves are not following protocol. The Winchesters are not following protocol”.

The officer rolled his eyes, shoving her into the backseat, closing the door before uttering loudly, “The protocol will be uplifted soon enough, than we wouldn’t have to have this crap”.

Those words caught Deans interest and it seemed that Sam was also paying attention. Dean asked, “What do you mean the protocol will be uplifted soon?”

“It means that the our new leader is currently looking at reforms of the slavery act. She wants to abolish it and give every person no matter the different financial classes you belong to, equal rights, privileges and set the slaves free”, The officer elaborated.

Dean and Sam glanced at one another, small smiles on their faces _. Maybe just maybe things would be ok._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue...

**Epilogue**

**3 Months Later**

Dean was helplessly drawn towards Jensen. The man was his soulmate, his partner, his lover, his better half, his yin to his yen.   _They were like magnets that refused to part_. Dean didn’t feel like doing anything or going anywhere without Jensen and vice versa. 

Of course they were careful and only displayed their affections within the premises of the Winchester mansions. _In fact, they all did._

Jensens head was currently on Deans chest, listening to his lovers heartbeat as they snuggled warmly in their bed. They loved moments like this where they could have sweet pillow talk. It was sacred and both looked forward to it even if it was non sexual. _Like now_. 

Jensen hummed as Dean threaded his fingers through his hair, “That feels good hon”.

Dean chuckled, “Well I want my baby to always feel good and be happy”.

Jensen glanced up at his lover, pecking him lightly on the lips, “I love you Dean”.

“I love you too baby”.

Both lovers leaned in to claim a much deeper kiss. Jensen giggled when Dean flipped him onto his back and began kissing him deeply as he began to rut his boxer covered crotch along his lovers. Both were moaning into the kiss and things started to get heated very fast. Dean was rucking Jensens shirt up along his torso when loud knocks started to sound on their door before Sam’s voice called out.

“Dean I need you guys to come see something! Hurry!”

Dean groaned, “Go away Sammy! We’re busy!” He went back to kissing Jensens neck but was once again interrupted by his brothers even louder knocks and voice.

“Dean you and Jensen will be thrilled to hear this! Come on its on the news!”

Jensen chuckled at his lovers full on pout, scratching lightly at the back of Deans head making the man hum, “Come on hon. It sounds important. We can finish this later I promise”.

Dean grumbled, pouting and shaking his head, “No! Don’t want to!”

Jensen kissed his lovers lips softly, “Come on sweetheart. Don’t be like that”. He whispered playfully, “I’ll make it worth your while”.

Dean huffed, “Not helping baby. Now I just want you more.”

“DEAN! JENSEN!” Sam bellowed.

Dean rolled his eyes, yelling back, “Coming you damn cockblock!”

* * *

Dean and Jensen walked hand in hand into the living room, where everyone else were huddled around the television, all seemed to be listening intently. Dean cleared his throat, “What the hell is going on?” He turned to his brother, “What is so important Sammy?! Better be a damn good reason!”

Sam smirked, “Oh it’s a damn good reason”. He gestured to their tv, “Take a look and listen to the news big bro”.

Dean and Jensen walked closer to the screen seeing the local news reporter speaking to the Lady president of the United States. And there in big bold white letters that ran across the screen were the words, “PRESIDENT ABOLISHES SLAVERY ACT. NO MORE SLAVES”.

Jensen gasped, tears filling his eyes,  “Oh my God. Is this….does this mean-“.

Sam answers with a smile, “Yes Jensen. It means that people of lower class are now able to live a normal, happy life, free of slavery. It’s a new world order”.

Jensen turned to Misha, Charlie and Gabe. They all had tears and shaky smiles on. Without another word, he strode towards them , engulfing them in a big group hug, muttering, “We are free”.

The four hugged and shared happy tears feeling over the moon while Dean, Sam, Castiel and Dorothy watched with beaming smiles. 

Dean watched as Jensen detached himself from the group and headed towards him with a contagious smile and a skip in his steps until he was engulfed completely in his arms. Dean held his lover close, whispering, “Its over baby. No more hiding”.

Jensen rested his forehead against Deans, “We can finally be happy Dean”.

Dean murmured back against Jensens lips, “Yes we can finally be happy forever love”.

“I love you Dean”.

Dean laid a soft kiss on his lovers lips, “I love you Jensen”.

Gabes happy voice than sounded, “Come on guys. Let’s go outside and show the world how happy we are to be free!"

Everyone laughed as Gabe pulled at Sams hand, dragging him on his feet outside. They all followed, hand in hand with their lovers. They had never exposed themselves outside of  the mansion due to fear of getting caught. But now? _Now they didn’t have to hide anymore._

* * *

Dean and Jensen hugged out in the open air in full view of the neighbors. They stared into each others eyes, Jensens heart fluttering, “I love you Dean. I’m so happy right now”.

Dean kissed his lover on the forehead, “I love you too sweetheart. You are truly the master of my heart”.

Jensen blushed, “Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?”

“No Jen. It’s me that has to say that to you because from the moment I first met you, I wasn’t the master…..It was you….And I am forever grateful”.

Jensen laid a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. _Yes, this is happiness_.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have decided to end the fic here my lovely readers...
> 
> I want to thank all my readers for giving this fic a chance, for your comments and kudos...you were all truely inspiring ♡
> 
> May be turned into a series.....
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have decided to write another fic as the idea presented itself. I love to write. And plus most of my other fics are soon coming to an end. 
> 
> Again please excuse my English and Sentence structures as it is my second language. I believe I am getting better though. However, please forgive my mistakes.
> 
> I appreciate positive feedback, comments and kudos from my lovely reader as it helps inspire and motivate me to write ♡♡♡♡
> 
> ENJOY!


End file.
